IMake Sam Girlier
iMake Sam Girlier is the sixteenth episode of Season Two of iCarly and the 41st episode overall. Plot Carly celebrates Sam's birthday after the end of an iCarly webcast. During the party, many of the invited guests make her the subject of a Friar's Club-style roast, celebrating her rambunctious activities: Wendy recounts how Sam took her bra, filled it with pudding, then threatened to beat her brother with it unless he gave her his muffin; Freddie said that Sam could knock out a truck driver with just a carton of milk; Gibby recalls how Sam broke his thumb when he asked her to the dance. The last straw is when Pete, a boy she has a crush on who was also invited to the party by Carly, refers to her as "one bad dude who can he would choose to fight with if the football team get in a fight." Sam is frustrated because she feels Pete will never like her if she keeps acting like a "dude". While cleaning out her locker, Sam decides she wants to be girlier and a better person in the hopes of attracting Pete. Carly gives Sam a makeover, and although Sam has a hard time adapting to the changes, she manages to act girly and get a date with Pete. Unfortunately, she has a hard time trying to remain a girly-girl, given the lure of a burger and the presence of a rude senior named Jocelyn and her hench-girls. Later, at the Groovy Smoothie , Sam is waiting with Carly and Freddie for Pete so they can go on their date, when Jocelyn and her friends also arrive to bother the iCarly team. She steals their French fries and stuffs them down Sam's blouse. In an effort to thwart Sam's urge to retaliate, Carly confronts the senior over her attitude and is also shoved to the ground. Sam is given the go ahead to "rip her head off," which she is more than eager to do, Jocelyn doesn't take the threat of Sam seriously until she charges at he in a screaming fit of rage, beats her up, throws her out of the restaurant, and then terrifying her goons in the process. Unfortunately she doesn't realize until it's over that Pete was watching. Much to Sam's surprise, he accepts her as she is, and they leave for their date. Subplot Meanwhile, Spencer starts sporting his tuxedo daily because he thinks that it's the only reason why Veronica (a cashier that repeatedly turned Spencer down in the past) likes him. He is convinced later that she doesn't just like him in his tux because she kisses him. Spencer excessively wears the tux until he wears it to jog with Veronica who ran only only two blocks. However, Veronica finally admits that he does look cute with the tux on, and they kiss. Their relationship is not resolved in this episode, and Veronica did not appear again until iEnrage Gibby, in which it is made clear that she dumped Spencer. Trivia *Before they sing "Happy Birthday" to Sam, Freddie interrupts by saying, "Not P.D." (public domain). That is a behind-the-scenes reference that means the writers of iCarly would have to pay a fee to have the song appear in the show because the the rights are held by a music company. "For (S)he's a Jolly Good Fellow" is P.D., (nobody owns it) so they can sing that one without fear of being sued by a music company. ("Amazing Grace" sung in iPie is another example of a P.D. song). *This episode later aired on Nickelodeon as part of an iCarly fan favorite collection, although the ratings did not meet the expectations that iSaved Your Life got. *The yellow bag Sam carries around is the exact same bag that Missy carries around in the episode, iReunite with Missy. *Sam actually laughs at a joke Freddie made: "I just hope she doesn't get hungry and eats the soccer team." *Sam doesn't like the word "panties." This is later referenced in iSam's Mom and also on Victorious, (another Dan Schneider show), in The Wood, used by the character Jade. *This is the first episode Sam backsasses Carly, stating that 'daffodility' is not a word. *This is also the first episode in which we see Sam's hair being straight. *There is a continuity error in this episode. Freddie says that he thinks of him and Sam as really close friends, but in iReunite with Missy (a later episode), Freddie says that Sam wasn't his friend. *Carly being pushed down and Sam beating up Jocelyn is similar to what happened in Drake and Josh, where Drake was pushed down by a guy and his girlfriend beat the guy down. *This episode is quite similar to an episode of Hannah Montana: "You Are So Sue-Able To Me". Here are their similarities: they both want to be girlier, they both have bad eating habits (they both eat spaghetti in similiar scenes), they are both shy showing their girly look , and in the end their crush likes them just the way they are. Here is the video of their similarities: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMrXVh4Dkyo. *Sam's birthday is April 17th (as said on iCarly.com), but this episode aired on April 11th. However, this is very likely due to time in shows flowing different to real life, as as much as a week can pass within mere minutes. *Freddie's finger squirts blood everywhere, which is a dark undertone for a show on Nickelodeon. Also, it is revealed in this episode that he bleeds uncontrollably, but in a goof in iFix a Pop Star, Freddie gets a fork stuck in his shoulder and no blood is shown. *This is the first episode to have DanWarp added to the Schneider's Bakery logo. This was started on Dan's old blog funfacts from the Groovy Smoothie blog site. Goofs *When Carly is admonishing Sam on her eating habits they are eating spaghetti--this presumably requires boiling the noodles in a large pot, yet a decorative green cover with bowls on it is in place it on the stove, indicating that it has not been used. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes out an iCarly webcast 'Carly:' 'Till next time... Sam: ...Get plenty of sleep... Carly: ...Eat lots of dirt... Sam: ...and scream at the sky. Carly: Now to close the show, a song for Sam!Carly: [singing with ensemble, excluding Sam and Freddie] HAPPY BIR... Freddie: [behind camera] Ah, stop! Stop! Stop! Not PD. public domain '' '' Carly: [rolling eyes, singing with ensemble] FOR SHE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW...! Gibby: Hey, wanna dance?Veronica: Um... No thanks.Gibby: Why not? 'Cause I'm different?! Your loss, lady! Gibby: A couple years ago, I asked Sam to go with me to the Junior High dance. Everyone: Aw... Gibby: So she broke my thumb. Wendy: ...and at some point during the slumber party, Sam took my bra, filled it with pudding, and stuck it in the freezer. Then the next morning, she took it out and threatened to beat my brother with it unless he gave her his muffin. Carly: Gibby, don't you want to put your vest back on? Gibby: What are you, a cop?! Spencer: Hey. Party still going on? Carly: Yeah, but at 10 o' clock everyone turned invisible. Hey, keep it down you guys! Carly: Why are you cleaning out your locker? Sam: Just am. Carly: [reaches into wastebasket] But these are your throwin' eggs! Sam:'' stuffed in her mouth'' What are you sayin? Carly: I'm saying it's not ladylike to chew with your mouth full Sam: What I'm supposed to finish the food before I talk? Carly: If you like a guy, what about doing stuff like texting him a smiley face, or leaving him a little card with hearts on it? Sam: I said I wanted to be girlier, not a fruit cocktail. Freddie: in Hey, what are you guys doing? Sam: Carly's teaching me how to be girlier. Freddie: around And I'm outta here! Carly: Sam I want you to pretend Freddie's a guy you have a crush on. Sam: at Freddie One sec. gets a paper bag and puts it over Freddie's head. '' '''Carly:' Sam! Sam: Well, how can I pretend to have a crush on Freddie if I'm looking at his face?! Freddie: You know, I don't need this! Sam: a makeover from Carly I feel like a daffodil. Carly: Good, then embrace your inner daffodility! faces Jocelyn after a makeover Sam: Carly ''Look, I know I've changed and all, but just how bad would it be if just for one second I rip her head off her body? '''Carly': You're a better person than she is you don't have to sink to her level Sam: [[Jocelyn]] Nice girls don't fight. picking up her textbook''I like your shoes. '''Carly:' being pushed by Jocelyn Sam? Sam: Yeah? Carly: Rip her head off! Related iCarly.com blog posts 'Sam's blog: I'd Morph That ' 213 iMake Sam Girlier Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 2 episodes Category:images